In the past, a tractor operator generally used the center crease in the hood of the tractor as the sight for maintaining the tractor in its properly centered position relative to crop rows. It has been found, however, that there is a significant variation in the positioning of a tractor by different operators, because some people are right eye dominated and others are left eye dominated. The dominate eye is that used for establishing a single line of sight. Most operators align the tractor hood crease or ornament with the guide furrow for centering the tractor, but the lines of sight of a left eye dominated operator and a right eye dominated operator will result in substantially different positions of the tractor relative to the furrow.
To resolve this problem, the present inventor developed the furrow follower vision correction system described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,166. That system includes a laterally adjustable tractor sighting device which can be adjusted by various operators to accommodate their particular positioning on the tractor seat and dominate eye. Thus, by simple lateral adjustment of the sighting device, all operators can easily maintain a uniform and centered position of the tractor relative to planted rows of crops or any other visible centerline.
Whereas the device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,166 is believed to be a significant advance in the art, a problem is encountered with the use of this device since the driver must sit in the same position continuously throughout the operation of the tractor, in order to remain aligned.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved centerline sight for a tractor.
Another object is to provide a centerline sight for a tractor which is laterally adjustable to compensate for the various driving positions and dominate eyes of various operators.
A further object is to provide a laterally adjustable centerline sight which is simple and rugged in construction, inexpensive to manufacture and efficient in operation.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.